Harry Potter and The Guardians of the Night
by HalflightDark
Summary: Harry Potter and all of his friends are betrayed, and this results in him going back in time and trying to fix the mistakes he made as a child. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF THIS STORY EXCEPT THE SPECIFIC CHOICES AND SERIES OF EVENTS. The characters and locations are made by JK Rowling. This will get dark at places, so possible trigger warning.
1. SPOILERS: Everything Sucks

Ronald Weasley pressed his back against the grimy wall, breathing heavily. He tried to catch his breath as he strained his ears, listening for the tell-tail sound of voices or footsteps that would tell him that his pursuers were outside the small room that he'd slipped into.

He pressed harder against the wall as footsteps came closer, eventually stopping outside his door.

Ginny Weasley tried not to burst into tears as images of Luna-her childhood friend- played through her head, This was supposed to be such a simple raid, where had they done wrong? She hastily tried to fix the deep cuts across her back that she'd gotten as she ran away.

She screamed as the door opened up, and a shadow blotted out the light from the doorway.

Hermione Granger could feel her heart beating in her throat as she tried to stop the anxiety bubbling up in her chest. She was curled up on the ground, rolled underneath a small gap in a cabinet.

She held her breath as the door to the room that she was hiding in opened up, bathing the dirty room with a sickly yellow light.

Harry Potter paced back and forth, his magic swelling up inside of him. His mind raced furiously as he tried to decide exactly what had happened, what had caused so many people to lose their lives.

- _Harry James Potter,-_ a voice said behind him, silky smooth and cold as ice. Harry didn't have to turn around to recognize Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix LeStrange, and Lord Moldyfarts himself.

Spinning around, he cast a blasting curse at Malfoy, catching him by surprise.

As Malfoy tried to hold back the blood pouring out of his destroyed chest, Harry quickly raised a _Protego_ , and sent a stinging hex through Bellatrix's shield, followed by a vicious whip across her face, sending her to the ground.

Harry ducked as Voldemort sent a _Crucio_ through his _Protego_ , and returned with a vicious _Bombarda_ hex, followed quickly by a bone breaker. Voldemort blocked the _Bombarda_ , but took the bone breaker to his chest.

As his nemesis stumbled backwards, Harry saw his golden opportunity and struck with a Diffendo, severing Voldemort's head from his body.

Harry then turned around, but was caught in the side by an overpowered Bombarda curse.

As fog started to cover his eyes, he saw Bellatrix laughing, and he saw his friends lying dead around him. He looked up at Bellatrix and realized he was wrong.

There was one of his friends, Neville Longbottom standing at her side.

 **A/N: Hey, guys. I've been off for a while, and this is a new attempt at a story. This is going to be a time travel fic, and a lot of things are going to change. Right now, my ships for Harry are going to with Daphne, Susan, Hannah, or Tracey. Review if you have an opinion, if I didn't handle something correctly, or even if I'm doing something right. I listen to everything and try to grow. I'm also trying to decide Harry's team. Right now, the Weasleys are off the table; I think they slow him down. Neville could be on his team, but it would also have a lot of drama on that side. Make sure to review with those ideas, too.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Signing off,**

 **Halflight Dark**


	2. I participate in a ripoff Shark Tank

Harry opened his eyes. He felt like he was underwater, like everything was warm and soft. He blinked, and gasped at what he saw.

Luna was looking at him, holding the hand of a young woman with fiery red hair and green eyes.

"Mom?" He asked hesitantly

His mother stepped closer. He could smell the scent of flowers rolling off of her, he could see deeply into her eyes that looked so much like his…

 _Smack!_

"How could you be so stupid? Yeah, turn your back on that insufferable bitch? And you let Neville be driven insane by the idiots at your school; we've known his parents for years! Do you know how many problems you've caused? Things were supposed to be so different, but nooo! My son couldn't think for himself! I'm not letting this be the end, you're fixing your mistakes!"

Harry lay on the ground, trying to process everything that had happened in the last few seconds.

"How am I to blame for Neville betraying us?" He asked, feeling the beginning traces of anger pulling at his stomach.

"Harry, Neville went the same way that Moldyfart did in the first place! He made his decisions, but you knew exactly how close your and his lives were in regards to abuse, and yet you never tried to be his friend. You betrayed him in his eyes, and he wanted to see you hurt in exchange for that."

"How am I supposed to fix my problems, then?" Harry asked angrily, picking himself up.

"That's where I come in," Luna said softly.

Harry started; he had forgotten that she was there.

Luna grabbed hi, by the hand and began skipping. Harry's feet never moved, but the landscape around them changed until they arrived at a huge castle.

The castle seemed to have three separate and distinct parts; a pristine white marble tower that mirrored ancient Greek architecture, a dark obsidian tower that seemed like a modified Babylonian aesthetic, with a decaying Mayan pyramid in the middle.

In front of the large castle was a small building that looked like a checkpoint for getting onto military bases, and a short, tubby woman who seemed to be manning the checkpoint.

"Hello, sir" she said, not looking up from the game of Sudoku she was playing. "Do you have any weapons, drugs, or anything else that you would like to claim on your way into here?"

Harry froze for a second. "Ma'am, I don't think I could have any of that if I wanted. Aren't I dead?"

She looked up for a second, and then back down "You're right. Move along."

Shaking his head, Harry walked into the castle, into what seemed like a waiting room. A middle-aged woman beckoned him over. Harry looked to his left, realizing that Luna wasn't with him anymore, and frowned, wondering when she had disappeared.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked him after he had walked over.

"Uhm, no."

"Good, they never pay attention to their appointments. Just sit over there and wait to be called."

Harry sat down, and waited. After what seemed like 3 hours, a tall man in a black robe walked into the room through a door in the back of the room that Harry hadn't noticed yet.

"Sorry, Darlah. The spirit refused to compromise to a clearly advantageous deal, so I took my share. He'll be in my realm for, oh, say 30 years? Who is our next contestant?"

Harry had just enough time to wonder what he had meant by contestant before she pointed at him and a black hand grabbed him, suffocating his thoughts.

A booming voice echoed through a room as lights turned on, surrounding Harry.

"Welcome back to the underworld's favorite game show, Anaconda Tank! Our next contestant will try to convince the Anacondas to back his attempt to save Earth! Let's meet the Anacondas!"

"Death, the boney fool! He is a mere three gigganums old, likes quiet walks on the beach, and warm hugs!"

The man in black stepped into the room as an unseen audience screamed, but it wasn't adoring cheers. It sounded more like a million souls screaming in pain.

"Eternity, the misunderstood giant! He is literally an eternity young, he likes trips to the DMV and getting freaky wit lad-" the announcer seemed to be cut off in the middle of his sentence.

Unabashed, a tall golden man looking a lot like the ancient myths of Zeus walked in, waving his hand, despite the fact that there was no fanfare.

A different voice boomed through, saying "And finally, the stone cold seductress, Dolores! She hates toads and the color pink!"

A woman appeared onto a throne that seemed to pop out of the ground, along with two others for the men. Her black hair flowed down over her shoulders, spilling down like a waterfall. Her face was stunning, somehow seeming to morph into everyone he had ever known and loved at once before melting back into her own features.

"Ok, ok, enough fun. Now, young soul, what do you wish to ask of us?" Eternity said, his face melting into a warm smile.

"I-I want to go back. I want to save Earth." Harry said hesitantly.

"Impossible. Can I feed on him now?" Death asked, seeming bored.

"Now, now, Death." The woman said silkily, "Let's see what the little hero has to say."

Harry blushed, and began to explain his story.

When he was finished, Eternity rubbed his chin tiredly. "I understand your trouble, young man, but I don't know…"

"Ooo! Ooo! Let me answer!" Death said excitedly. "You failed, so I get your sou-"

"Halt!" Dolores said, staring intently at Harry. "I haven't gotten to say my piece. We all have the chance to send one champion back to Earth once per millennia. Eternity, you got to send back that Blackbeard, and he just died again. It's not fair!"

The two men exchanged looks, and then sighed defeatedly.

"I'll send him back." Eternity said, knowing that fighting with her would bear no fruits.

Dolores jumped with joy, and the room began to dissolve into light.

"Don't let me down, young champion," Dolores' voice echoed in his ears. "Most of my old champions were villains and tyrants. Don't be driven insane by the power of Pain."

 **A/N: I didn't think I could actually get this done, but hey! It's here! Remember to review if you have any thoughts, or follow if you like it, because I'm gonna actually push through on these stories. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Stuff gets worse :(

Harry opened his eyes to a dark room with a faint outline of a door. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was in the old cupboard at the Dursley's house.

"Shit," he muttered, trying to sit up and hitting his head on the bannister.

He eventually got out of his bed, and opened the cupboard door to see that this was the day of Dudley's birthday party, that historic day in his life where he got his ticket out of that cursed house.

As Harry began cooking the food for breakfast, he was distracted by an itching sensation across his chest. He quickly finished the bacon and excused himself to the bathroom, taking off his shirt and staring in horror at himself in the mirror.

He was covered in scars, his chest, arms, waist, and based on his feeling, lower.

Harry dropped to the ground, holding his head as his new memories merged with his original memories, memories tinted in red and black through the agony he suffered. He heard the voice of Lady Dolores again, echoing in his head.

" _Don't be driven insane by the power of Pain."_

Harry slowly faded back into reality, awoken by a thunderous slamming on the door separating him from a very large, very angry Uncle Vernon.

"BOY! YOU DON'T NEED MORE THAN FIVE MINUTES IN THAT BATHROOM WHILE WE ALL STARVE ON MY BOY'S SPEACIAL DAY!"

Harry waited for the telltale slamming of his uncle's fists to slow slightly, then opened the door and tried to run.

He flew backwards as one of his uncle's fists found his shoulder, sending him careening into the bathtub.

His uncle grinned manically, pulling off his belt as he advanced towards the stunned boy.

Harry answered the ringing doorbell to find a small, inconspicuous envelope addressed to him under the cupboard in the Dursley's home.

"What was it, boy? Was it an invite to the useless neighbor's pool party?" His uncle called down the hallway.

"A-actually, it's addressed to me." Harry said quietly, as he wandlessly duplicated the letter and hastily shoved the duplicate in his pants.

"What was that?" Dudley asked, turning down the hallway just in time to see Harry hastily assume a natural pose.

"It's a letter for me." Harry said, louder.

"I don't believe that. Let me see." Dudley demanded.

Harry began to protest, before he was slammed into the wall by Dudley's hook. Dudley picked up the letter, ripped it into tiny pieces, and laughed cruelly.

"Finish breakfast, Freak."

Harry hid in his cupboard as the Dursleys were at the zoo. He reread the letter for the 15th time, trying to spot any differences from the first one he got. Seeing none, he lay back in his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Someone dragging him out of his bed and into the hallway awaked Harry. His panicked eyes landed on his furious uncle, who held a small, yellow envelope in his hand.

"Weren't even smart enough to hide it, were you, freak? Did you really think I'd allow this?"

"I thought you wanted me out of your hair. At Smeltings, I'll return daily, but there, you won't see me except for summers."

"I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE IN MY HOUSE TO BE CORRUPTED BY THESE-THESE FREAKS!" Vernon yelled angrily.

"Uncle Vernon, you can't beat it out of me. Would you prefer supporting me in my endeavor here, or should I explain to the police why I ran away and am covered in scars?"

His uncle stared at him, his face growing more and ore red until he slammed harry in the side of the face with his fist, driving Harry's head into the doorway of the cupboard. Harry's eyesight turned black as his head cracked against the wood.

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, writers block is hell for everyone. I'll start expanding chapter lengths as I start getting used to writing. Remember to follow, favorite, and review. Thank you guys.**


	4. Stereotypical Plot Filler Chapter

Harry woke up with a throbbing headache. This wasn't an unusual situation for him; most mornings began with a fist-induced hangover-like state of mind.

Taking in his surroundings, he saw that his previously empty carriage now had 3 other children speaking quietly. One was red haired, one had bushy brown hair, and one had slicked down black hair.

He started quickly, as his post-sleep stupor faded and he recognized the young faces of Ron, Hermione, and Neville. He could barely hold himself back from exclaiming his old friends' names, and instead attempted to adopt an innocent façade.

 **(Hermione POV)**

Hermione saw the weird boy move out of the corner of her eye, and looked over at him, quickly analyzing everything about him.

 _About my age, brown hair, green eyes, torn up clothing, seems generally intelligent, looks like he's in pain, generally attractive. No apparent malice present._

As a bullied kid, she prided herself in easily picking apart people and pinning them down quickly, but there was something… well guarded about this boy. Maybe he was more like her than she originally thought in her quick glances his way before getting into her discussion with that Ronald boy. She made a mental note to keep an eye on him for the time being. The boy rubbed his head, and she noticed a weird shape under his hair.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" The boy asked, confused.

"That thing on your head." Hermione said, exasperated.

"Oh, this?" Harry asked innocently, pulling his hair to the side.

"Bloody hell." "Blimey" Ron and Neville said at the same time in surprise.

Hermione looked at the boys as though she wanted to scold them for their word choice, but instead asked "What does that mean?"

"He's Harry bloody Potter!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, that's a weird middle name." Hermione said with a slight smile on her face.

"That's not his bloody middle name, do you really not know about the Boy Who Lived?" Ron said, suddenly becoming angry.

"Would you please watch your word choice?" Hermione exclaimed, her ire raising.

"Harry Potter is the one who beat You Know Who when he was a baby." Neville said, speaking up for the first time.

"No, I don't know who, should I know who we are referring to?" Hermione said, exasperated with Neville's vague word choice.

"He was a magical terrorist, basically." Neville said. "He killed hundreds of wizards and raised an army, and almost overthrew the wizarding world."

"And Harry here killed him when he was a baby? That sounds like we aren't hearing the full story." Hermione said.

"What're you implying?" Ron asked angrily.

 **(Harry POV)**

Harry watched his friends fight as Neville tried desperately to change the subject, becoming more and more amused until eventually Hermione and Neville left to continue their search for the ever-elusive Trevor. Ron wrapped himself tightly in his anger, occasionally mumbling angry statements under his breath as he glared ou a window.

Harry and Ron snapped out of their thoughts as their door opened, and a high, cold voice said "Well, will you look at this, Harry James Potter has graced us with his presence."

 **A/N** **Honestly, I'm sorry that my updates are so few and far between, but I am a cadet in the Army and a college student, and I am juggling a lot of time-consuming responsibilities rn, and I am honestly doing my best lol.**

 **Anyways, the person at the end isn't who you expect, hopefully it'll be a good surprise, hopefully it'll work out well for our heroes. Harry is going to be really cautious with Neville, but eventually grows to trust him again. All of my characters are going to be OOC, in that Hermione may be more inclined to conspiracy theories, such as "The government is hiding secrets from it's people", while Ron will refuse to question the government, and Neville will end up somewhere in the middle.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, remember to fav, follow, and comment.**


End file.
